So In Love
by Kulia Makani
Summary: Musa is fed up and enlists Flora help to persuade Riven to ask her out. MusaRivenFlora


Title: So in Love

Rating: K+ or PG

By Kulia Makani

Disclaimer: Winx Club belongs to Rainbow S.r.L.

Flora quickly collected her books and walked out of the classroom behind her friends. She noticed Stella new bracelet dangling from her wrist as she showed it off to Bloom. Stella's eyes brighten, as she retold yesterday date to an excited Bloom and a bored Musa. Musa slipped away to join Flora and Tecna at the end as a loud shriek broke off from the Bloom's mouth. Flora shifted her bulky, golden bracelet on her wrist before tearing her eyes away from the two girls before her.

"I wish Riven would buy me a bracelet," Musa complained.

"You must first get Riven to notice you," Flora pointed out

"That's easier said then done," Musa closed her eyes before sighing.

Flora silently agreed when she thought about the Maroon hair Specialist, who has dismissed Musa many attempts at flirting. "He most likely to jump off a cliff then admits he likes Musa." Flora mused.

"I have some interesting facts about Riven," Tecna looked up from her data pad as she typed into the pad, "but you shall be happy to know that the probability of Riven asking you out is very high." Tecna reassured.

"I've given up on Riven… If he can't notice how wonderful I am, then I don't need him," Musa walked toward the door to her room and went inside.

Flora glazed at Musa's door before following Tecna to her room. She saw Stella and Bloom spread out on Bloom's bed looking through a magazine.

"Do you have all of the ingredients for the potion? " Tecna asked, shifting through some of the ingredients on Flora's desk.

"No, I have to go downtown to pick up the rest of the ingredients," Flora bent down and began placing her books in the small bookshelf next to her bed.

"Do you want me to go with you? I have a conference on the computer which start in an hour, but if you need me, I've try to postpone it."

"Don't bother! It's just a quick trip to town for the ingredients and I've be right back."

"Flora, may we talk?" Musa stood by her door, catching Flora as she return from downtown.

"Sure what do you want to talk about?"

Musa held open the door for Flora to pass through, "I want to talk about Riven." Flora sat on Musa's bed and waited. "What am I doing wrong? I tried everything to get him to acknowledge me." Musa paced in the small room. "What should I do?"

Flora asked.

"I believe he's the one." Musa sat down at the chair next to her desk facing Flora. "I remember my mom telling me as a little girl how she knew that my dad was the one. I know my emotions for Riven are just as strong; he just won't give me a chance. What can I do?

"You need to give him time. If you are truly meant to be, he will realize it on his own time."

"His own time is taking to long. Is there something you can do to help?"

"Me?" Flora looked surprise, "What could I do?"

"Talk to him for me. No one can dislike you for long and people seem to always open up to you. If you could just spend some time talking to Riven, you should be able to help Riven figure out his feelings for me. Will you try for me?"

"Of course, I will try. Musa?"

"Yes?"

"Why Riven? He has been nothing but unkind to you and the rest of the Winx Club. Even Brandon, Sky, and Timmy do not know much about Riven. Are you sure that you like Riven and not the idea of Riven in your mind?"

"Trust me; it is not the idea of Riven that I had fallen for."

"Please just name one quality of Riven that you like," Flora persisted.

"You won't understand. How could you when you never been in love?"

"I will try to remember what you just told me when I fall in love." Flora proceeded toward the door, "We shall continue this conversation later. I need to cut the potion ingredients." She walked to her room and placed the ingredients on her desk before lying on top of her bed.

Flora lain down on her bed, staring up at the ceiling. She couldn't figure out why Musa words cut so deeply. 'I don't know what it's like to fall in love,' Flora though.

"Flora, did you get the ingredients?" Bloom walked in the room with Stella trailing behind.

"Yes, I just need to cut the herbs to add to the potion in a few days," Flora sat up on her bed and observed Stella spinning around while holding her bracelet.

"Don't forget we are spending the day with Sky, Brandon, Timmy, and Riven tomorrow."

"Don't worry. I won't forget."

"Stella, hurry up or we are going to miss the bus to town!" Musa pounded on Stella's door with her fist, while Bloom, Flora, and Tecna were sitting on the couch in the lounge.

"You can't rush beauty," Stella held opened the door; "If you took a little bit more time with your appearance maybe Riven would noticed you more." She quickly slammed the door in Musa's face.

Musa stood by the door fuming. Bloom quickly grabbed a hold of Musa's arms, while Flora slipped through the door. Stella was sitting at her vanity trying different lipstick out before wiping the color off with a face towel.

"Flora, what do you think of this color or do you prefer the pink?"

"You look beautiful in both color, but the pink might be a better choice." Flora stood behind the vanity, while Stella stared at her reflection. "If you don't hurry up, Brandon will never get to see you with your pink shade of lipstick."

Stella removed the previous lipstick and began adding the pink to her lips. "How long do we have before the bus leaves?"

"A good ten minutes."

"Well, I'm done."

"Finally," Bloom walked into the room. "We have to run for it. The bus arrives on the opposite end of the campus."

"These shoes are not made for running!"

"Well they are now," Bloom held on to Stella's arm and began running outside the suite follow by Musa, Flora, and Tecna.

They dashed through the halls toward the front entrance of the college.

"Can we stop and catch our breath?" Stella gasped while Bloom dragged her across the lawn.

"NO!" They shouted.

"Why couldn't you be ready on time?" Musa complained as they saw the bus pulled into the courtyard a hundred yard away.

"We can conserve our energy a lot more if we stop asking questions and worry about catching that bus before it leaves." Tecna moved into the lead, while Flora lagged behind.

"WAIT!" They shouted to the driver of the bus as he was about to close the door. The Winx Club quickly found a seat and the bus was off toward downtown Magix.

"Stella! We almost miss the bus. Next time you need to be ready on time." Bloom said sitting next to Stella on the bus

"Yeah, that's going to work," Musa said sarcastically propping her feet on the back of their bench before sending a swift kick toward where Stella was sitting.

"HEY!"

Tecna turned toward the window and admired the outside scenery while ignoring Musa and Stella. She had received bad news from her parents a few days ago and she is still trying to get over the contents of the letter. Her little brother had died. He was the pride and joy of their family. Tecna could still remember Billy running out of the house and wrapping his small cubby arms around her neck as she lift him up and carried him into their parents' house. He spend two hours asking question about Alfea, when she first came home on the Day of the Rose.

"Tecna are you okay?" Flora asked from her seat behind Musa and Tecna.

"I'm okay," she turned around in her seat to look back at Flora.

"When are you going home?"

"I was informed the funeral will be in a week to give my parents enough time to gather up the rest of the family. I will be leaving in three days."

"I'm speaking for the whole group; we want you to know that we are here for you. If you need us for anything, you just have to say the word. We want to help."

"Thanks, but I can handle it by myself. I don't even think we can separate Bloom and Stella from their boyfriends for any reason especially for a funeral." Tecna allowed a small smile to grace her face before turning back toward the window.

"Maybe you right."

The bus stopped downtown and the girl walked off the bus on to the sidewalk. Bloom and Stella took the lead while conversing in hush tones to each other. Musa and Tecna lagged behind with Flora walking toward the park.

"Don't forget to talk to Riven." Musa reminded.

"Don't worry. I remember."

"What ingenious plan had you though up today to catch the elusive Riven?" Tecna looked up from her data pad.

"What do your records say about the elusive Riven?" Flora played along.

"I want to first state that my records are very accurate. Now let me see…. Oh yes here it is. The animal known as Riven is known for its obstinate and violent temper. It is shown in studies to ignore and belittle the opposite sex that it finds attractive; therefore, limiting its chances for a successful mating season. Although known for its large head, it is believed to be well endowed in the size of his-."

"Okay, I heard enough." Musa interrupted.

"Well, I didn't. Please continue Tecna." Flora responded. "I'm just kidding." She said after the shock look on Musa's face.

"What had happen to our sweet, shy Flora?" Musa asked.

"My guess is she grown up." Tecna replied.

"Well I'm happy to hear it. There are the guys." Musa pointed toward the park entrance, where Stella and Bloom were standing next to Brandon and Sky. Timmy was sitting on bench and Riven was lending against a tree.

"You finally made it," Bloom greeted the girls.

"What are we going to do?" Musa asked.

"We are going to play Volleyball."

"Volleyball?"

"It's an American sport. America is a county on the planet Earth. The goal of the game is to hit the ball over the net," Bloom pointed to make-shift net that the boys tied between two trees. "Lets just split up into two teams and I will explain as we play."

"Count me out," Stella walked toward the park bench. "I will watch, but I'm not dress to play volleyball."

"I'm game." Musa said.

"I'm interest," Flora responded.

"Of Course,"

"Yes."

"I have nothing better to do."

"What do you say Tecna and Timmy?" Bloom asked the last two people who did not respond.

"I'm not feeling up to it." Tecna replied.

"Timmy?" Bloom questioned.

"No. I'm going to keep Tecna company."

"Okay, I will split up the team for this round. I will have Sky and Flora on my team. So that leaves Riven, Brandon, and Musa playing against us." Bloom began to instruct the group how to play volleyball.

Tecna and Timmy walked silently through the park, stopping at the lake in the back of the park. They sat by the shoreline to the lake.

"How are you dealing with the news about your brother?"

"I don't know. It's going to be weird going home and not seeing my little brother. I know how illogical this sound, but I can't help feeling if I was there. He wouldn't be dead right now."

"There was nothing you can do."

"It does not help the fact that I was not there to protect my brother."

"Let switch the direction of this conversation. What does the Binary Vector do for funerals?"

"We believe in preserving the essence of the dead in a chip. At the time of death, my brother brain activity would be scan and store onto a chip. My brother tombstone will have the interactive chip and the funeral would be spent interacting with holo-image by remembering event that we shared with the deceased."

Tecna wrapped her arms around her knees and looked out at the lake, "No matter how I analyze it; having my brother there means so much more then any interactive chip with my brother personality. Maybe I should have stay in the dorms. I don't want to spoil everyone else fun."

Timmy awkward placed his arm across Tecna's back, "Don't worry everyone understand and willing to give you enough time to grieve for your loss. Do you want to watch the others play volleyball? It will keep your mind off the pending funeral in a few days."

"Sure,' Tecna held onto Timmy arm, stopping him from standing up, "Thanks for listening. It really means a lot to me."

"No problem. Now let's go back before Riven and Sky kill each other," Timmy held out his hand to Tecna and pulled her up from the ground.

"Who's winning?" Tecna asked Stella as sat down on the bench.

"Brandon, Musa, and Riven team," Stella replied watching the ball moved across the net.

The two teams of three continued to play until Bloom spiked the ball pass the boundary.

"I'm tired. Let's take a break," Bloom wiped the sweat from her brow and began moving toward the cooler the boys brought.

Musa moved beside Flora, giving her a nudge toward Riven direction, "Don't forget to talk to him," Musa whispered in Flora's ear before going to the cooler for a drink.

Flora walked over to where Riven was standing determine to talk to him. Riven stood alone leaning against a big oak tree, while watching the movement of everyone. He noticed Flora and Musa talking before they split and Flora began walking toward his direction.

"What do I owe the honor of this meeting?" Riven said sarcastic to the shy woman before him. "I'll grudgingly admit that I'm glad you are here. I want to talk to you."

"What do you want?" Flora said apprehensive as he moved from leaning against the tree.

"I want to get more information about Musa, but I want help with another problem. I want you to help me open up."

"Why?"

"You can ask a lot questions. What do you want? Why? I'm actually shock you can speak more then one word at a time. You was never known for you ability to speak." Riven glared down at the petite girl before him, "You need to be more specific with your question."

"Is this for Musa?"

Riven turned around and began walking away when Flora stopped him by holding on to his arm and spoke, "Please don't be upset. I need to know the reason why. You have to trust me if you want to openly trust another person. If it makes you feel better, you can ask me questions. I won't mind."

Riven looked down at the hand that had grabbed his arm before Flora quickly detached her hand from his arm, "Okay, but not today. I don't feel up to you poking around in my brain. We will talk. Just remember what we say to each other stays between us." He glared at Flora and continued, "I'll call you when I ready to talk and yes this is for Musa."

Flora watched Riven walk away before heading back to the crowd and more specific Musa. She saw her playing volleyball with Brandon against Bloom and Sky.

Flora was sitting at her desk turning the pages of her Transformation book. She still hasn't heard from Riven and it was starting to worry her.

"Flora?" Tecna opened her door and saw Flora flipping through the pages of her book.

"Do you need me for anything?" Flora asked.

"I just want to say thank you for being there for me." Tecna slipped through the door and sat at the edge of Flora's desk.

"It was no problem," Flora replied.

Tecna sat on Flora's desk, trying to stop the tears from falling down her face, "I know it completely illogical to start crying, but I can't help but miss my little brother."

Flora stood up and envelop Tecna in a hug, "I know. If it makes you feel better, just let it out."

"I shouldn't have any more tears. I swore to myself to never cry again and here I am crying for the lost of my little brother."

"It is natural for us to cry for the lost of a love one," Flora tried to comfort.

"I... I just wish he was still alive and no matter how much I wish for it. It just won't happen."

"I know this might not sound like much, but really listen to this. As long as you remember the good times, your little brother is never gone. It is when we forget and suppress our memory that our love one is truly gone. Keep the memory of your little brother close to your heart and he will always be there," Flora released Tecna from the hug.

Tecna began wiping the tears from her face, "Thank you. I appreciate what you just said. Well this is good-bye for now."

"Good-bye and take care," Flora gave Tecna a quick good-bye hug before sitting back down at her desk.

"Bye Flora," Tecna slipped back through the door toward her room to finishing packing. Flora went back to studying until her cell phone ringer went off.

"Hello," Flora answered the cell phone, "Yes, I can make it," she replied to the voice on the phone. Flora closed her cell phone and began closing her books. Riven wanted more like demanded they meet in the park to talk about Musa. Flora checked the lounge for any of the girls, but no one was in the suite. She hurried across the campus to reach the bus for downtown before it leaves.

Flora walked through the Magix downtown park looking for a tall, disagreeable male with maroon hair. She spotted Riven leaning against a tree looking out at the lake. Riven barely noticed Flora approaching until she was standing beside him looking out at the lake.

"You're late!" Riven said while continuing to look out at the lake.

"I'm sorry," Flora looked down at the ground, while Riven glanced at Flora and turned away in disgust.

"I was hoping you would be able to contain yourself long enough not to cry, but it looks like I'm mistaken."

"I will try to contain myself next time."

A small smile came to Riven's lip as shy Flora made a sarcastic remark, "If you want to pick my brain, now is the perfect time."

Flora nervously bit down on her bottom lip. She wanted to ask a question that won't put Riven on his guard. 'He just takes everything too literally,' Flora though. "What do you think of Musa?" She asked.

"What do I think of Musa?" He repeated the question and turned to look at Flora. "I would have though it was obvious since I did say I wanted to open up for Musa."

"I know, but it's not the same as saying the words," she said softly.

"Let's just drop it. Ask something else."

"No! Why can't you tell me?" Flora asked.

"Just drop it, Flora!" Riven turned away and slowly walked away.

"No, why?"

Riven glared back at Flora, "What? CAN YOU ONLY SAY 'WHY'?"

"Please tell me." She pleaded, "I need to know what is closing you off to everyone in order to help you."

"It's not important."

"I disagree. You can't even admit what you think of Musa because of it. What has hurt you so much that you can't talk about?

"You wouldn't understand."

"Try me. How about I tell you about something that happens in my life?" She asked and waited for his reply. He just stood there and gave her his undivided attention.

"When I was little, I use to spend every summer with my aunt family. One night we came back home from a late night showing of a play to find the front door slightly open. My uncle beckoned us to stay outside, but my aunt wouldn't hear of it. She said that the robber was long gone and bid me to go to my room and get some sleep, while she and my uncle headed toward their room.

It wasn't long until I heard shouts. I can still hear my aunt pleads and screams every time I think about that night. I was only around six at the time. When I heard the first scream, I hid in the closet. After a while, there was only silence until I heard hurry steps walking toward my room. Through the crack closet door, I saw my uncle and aunt murderer. I stay in that closet long after I heard the front door slam shut.

My father told me when he arrived to pick me up. I was in their room holding my aunt hand in a comatose state. I had stopped talking for three years. The only sound my parent heard was my screams as I relived that night through my nightmares. My aunt is one of the reasons why I decide to attend Alfea. As a fairy, I can protect myself. I haven't even told my closest friends yet. Can you tell me now?" Flora wiped at the tears that were flowing down her cheeks.

"I guess so; I owe it to you. I was eight when my mother walked out of my family life. She couldn't claim her inheritance while she was married with a kid. I learn at an early age how women are selfish and fiendish."

"I can't imagine how difficult it would be if I didn't have my parents with me," Flora wrapped her arms around him and gave him a hug. She felt him stiffen and began to cry for him.

"Why are you crying?"

"Because I know that you never did."

"I don't need your pity." He removed her arms from around him and stepped back from her.

"You don't have it, but you can have my friendship if you will only accept it." Flora placed a finger on Riven's lip to stop him from replying, "I know it's hard for you trust again. But if you let me, I won't desert you." She removed her finger and waited.

"Okay."

"So are you going to answer my first question?"

"Don't push it!"

"Fine, what are your hobbies?" Flora asked.

Flora arrived back at the school after talking with Riven for a while. They had decided to meet again in a few days and Flora hopes that they could finally explore his feeling for Musa. Inside her room, Bloom was sitting on her bed talking on her cell phone.

"Hi Flora," Bloom welcomed Flora as she closed her cell phone.

"Hi, how was your date with Prince Sky?"

Bloom leaned back on her bed with her cell phone clutched to her heart and replied, "It was wonderful. I also received more information about my birth parents. Do you want to see a picture of them" Bloom pulled out a picture from her dresser drawer and handed the picture to Flora. Her mother look just like Bloom with red hair in an elaborate hairstyle and she stood beside a man with short dark brown hair.

"There names are Mariam and Ortel." Bloom said.

"I'm so happy for you. We can talk about it some more, but first I have to finish Professor Avalon report."

"Can we stop?" Flora asked out of breath.

Riven began to straighten her stance, "You need to put more of your weight on your right leg, when you tried to punch from the right. Yeah, we can stop when you actually land a punch."

"If you stop moving then I can punch you."

"Your problem is you're too depended on your magic. How are you able to defend your family with just magic?" Riven side stepped one of Flora's punch to his head before missing the left hook to his jaw. He quickly dropped his fighting stance and relaxed against one of the oak trees in the park.

"Do you have to teach me how to fight? I do have my Winx. And I have noticed that you are constantly avoiding any questions about Musa." Flora left her fighting stance and sat down on soft grass facing Riven.

"Stop complaining! I'm doing you a favor at my expense. You need to learn to fight without using your Winx and I'm teaching you. Was I wrong to believe that learning to defend yourself was one of the reason why you went to Alfea or not?"

"Yes, but-"

"Let's go somewhere else." Riven turned around and walked out the park leaving Flora no choice but to follow. She grudgingly followed behind him out of the downtown park and saw him sitting on his levabike. "Hop on," He commanded and held out a second helmet to the frighten girl.

She took the helmet and sat behind him on the levabike. Flora loosely wrapped his arms around his waist and slowly tightens her grip around his waist as he sped up and made sharp turn around corners. Riven stopped at the Wild land and they dismounted from the levabike.

"Are you going to answer my questions about Musa?" Flora asked while walking ahead of Riven toward the lake.

"You already know that I like Musa. What is there left to say?" Riven leisurely walked toward the lake.

Flora turned at the question and opened her mouth to say, "If there was nothing left to say, you could just tell Musa you like her. What are you really afraid of?" She asked concern. She watched Riven brushed pass her on the dirt trail toward the lake.

"You're worry Musa might be just like your mother," Flora hesitantly stated. Riven stopped in his tracks. They stood facing different direction digesting what Flora just said. Flora turned around and started to walk to where Riven stopped.

Riven heard Flora walked toward him before replying, "I see traits of my mother in Musa." He turned around toward Flora.

"And you're afraid Musa might end up leaving you just like your mother did if you get close?" Flora left the question hangs in the air. "Musa is not your mother. Why not give Musa the chance to decide? You might be surprise."

"Are you through analyzing me?"

"No."

"What else do you want to know?" Riven said snidely.

"What traits of Musa remind you of your mother?"

"Let me guess, you won't let this rest until I answer your questions," He observed.

"Yes."

"Fine, it's her self-sufficient attitude. I admire it, but it's too much like my mother. Even her personalities remind me of my mother. Are you happy now?" Riven asked with venom in tone. "What about you?"

"Me?"

"Yes Miss Perfect, what about you? I'm tried of being the only one sharing. So I advise you to start sharing."

"There is nothing much to say about my life," Flora began to side step Riven and walk toward the lake.

"You are not getting off that easy," Riven grabbed hold to Flora's arm and stopped her from walking away. "I might be mistaken, but I recall this being a friendship."

"You're right. I've been more concern with my plants and classes that I forget to pay attention to anything else. There is no one."

Flora climbed off the levabike and watched Riven for a moment drive back to Red Fountain. She walked through the open Alfea's campus toward her suite more specific her room. Bloom, Stella, and Musa were on the sofa in the lounge, reading through some magazines.

"Hi Flora," Musa looked away from her music magazine and watched Flora take a sit. "You've arrive just in time to miss Stella's commentary on fashion."

"I'm in luck," She said before walking passed the girls in the lounge to her room.

It was a sunny, lazy afternoon in the Wildlands as the Winx girls laid down in a clearing beside the shoreline. They were deep within the Wildland next to the crystal, clear, blue lake. The girls were lying down on their towels and the boys from Red Fountain were racing on their wave runners on top of the water. Musa glazed at Riven, who chest was bared.

"If you keep staring at his chest, your eyes will be glued in that position," Bloom joked.

"But, what a view!" Musa shield her eyes from the sun and continued to look out at Riven.

"Children, we have more important matter to discuss then Riven," Tecna rolled her eyes and lay on her stomach.

"Let's go for a swim", Bloom said latching on Stella and Flora's arm and running toward the water, while Musa walked behind.

The girls continued to play in the water, dunking each other in the water. Eventually the specialist joined in and even Riven cracked a smile before they walked to the shore, where Tecna was curl up reading her book. Droplet of water dripped from their skins and clothes as they slowly made a path to their towels.

"You should have joined us," Bloom exclaimed to Tecna, who briefly looked up from her book.

"I'm half-android. I can get into the water, but it's not good for my health," Tecna placed the book down and continued, "It was more interesting observing you from the shore. I believe Stella and Brandon dunked everyone the most time."

"We need to start drying off. Who want to get some firewood?" Bloom directed to the group.

"I'll go," Musa pushed off the ground and started to stand.

"I'll go with you," Riven volunteered and Musa looked down in surprise. She couldn't believe that Riven would volunteer to spend time along with her. It might just be collecting firewood, but she gladly accepts anything to spend quality time with Riven. Riven stood up and walked away with Musa deeper into the woods.

Flora stretched her legs and observed the couples before her. Stella was sitting down in her red bathing suit, while Brandon was lean down whispering in her. She smiled as Stella laughed and looked into Brandon eyes. Flora just doesn't know how they did it. Nothing seems to faze Stella and Brandon relationship even when Stella found out Brandon was not a prince. Looking at them gives her hope that one day she could find someone that loves her.

Tecna and Timmy were bent over a book. She saw how much Tecna like Timmy. Timmy was the only person beside herself that Tecna talk to about her younger brother death. They even were sneaking look at each other, when they though no one was looking. Bloom and Sky sat in a corner talking and smiling as Sky eyes occasionally lower to look at Bloom's bikini. Their relationship had suffered when Bloom found out Sky lied, was a prince, and had a fiancé, but they are stronger now for it. Flora was happy for her friends, but who was for her?

Musa walked back to the clearing with a stack of sticks in her arm and followed by Riven with a pile of his own. She had a small smile on her face as she deposited the stick down and sat next to Flora, while Riven sat on rock next to the group. Bloom called on her dragonfire to send a spark to start a fire on the firewood.

Flora glanced at Musa before leaning over and asking, "What happen?"

Musa smiles conspiracies before replying, "We talk. We had an actual conversation, where I was not the only person talking. I hope there are a possibility that we can be more then friends. What do you think?"

"Anything is possible."

"I hope you are right. I had liked Riven since I first met him in Black Mud Swamp, when the specialist tried to recapture the Troll. I almost gave up hope that Riven will ever return my feelings."

"Don't worry I have a good feeling he might just return your feelings," Flora said while Bloom passed out the marshmallow.

It has been a few days since their relaxing day in the Wildlands, but Musa still had a glow about her. She walked through the halls of Alfea with smile on her face, while humming a silly song under her breathe.

"Can we talk for a minute?" Musa asked Flora as she sat in the lounge reading a textbook.

"Sure, what do you want?" Flora placed the textbook on the end table.

Musa sat at the end of the couch, "Do you think Riven is close to asking me out? I was close to giving up on Riven because He never had shown any interest toward me. I have tired any and everything to impress him from my dancing to my courage. If he had kept on ignoring me, I would have given up."

"But you didn't, you needed to give him more time to work out his feelings. Any guy would be crazy not to like you. I'm sure that Riven is working up his courage. He doesn't go to Red Fountain for nothing, "Flora replied.

"I'm not going to give up on Riven. I'm addicted to bad boys and Riven if anything is definitely a bad boy. I found his scowl to be incredible sexy. What do you think of Riven?" Musa asked.

Flora bit down on her lower lip debating how much can she say, " I think Riven has some demons that he need to rid before he can commit to anyone, but I believe he can be passionate about anything that he has an interest in."

"I don't know."

"You don't know what?" Bloom walked into the lounge taking a sit on the couch.

"We were talking about Riven."

"I will never understand why you ever like that jerk. He has been nothing, but a jerk to all of us. I shall never forget how he behaved toward me on the Day of the Rose in my first year at Alfea." Bloom said.

"Riven has progressed far since then. He's not the warmest person in Magix, but he's more approachable now then he was." Flora defended.

"I'll admit that he could win the award for 'The Most Improve', but it doesn't excuse his previous behaviors. He did join with the Trix and let us not forget his behavior to Musa, when she was in trouble against the senior witches of Cloud Tower." Bloom argued.

"He did apologized for his conduct, but you seem to conveniently forget that he was ever under a spell by Darcy. Have you asked Riven why he acted the way he did? Did you tried to understand what he has gone through? It's easy to pass judgment on one of his traits, but it's much harder to understand why he acted the way he did. Please give Riven a chance to explain himself just as you gave Sky a chance after you found out about his engagement to Diaspro, while seeing you at the same time." Flora reasoned to them. She took a deep breath and placed a hand over her heart to calm her racing pulse. Flora had spoke from her heart about how she felt about the Winx Club constantly belittling Riven because they can not understand him.

"Yeah, I understand your point of view. I never really gave Riven another chance. He had proven to be a jerk at the beginning and I never gave him another chance to be one of my friends. I didn't know you felt so passionate about it. I'm sorry Musa. I turned a deaf ear to your praises about Riven and I will try my best to be a little bit more understanding. It'll definitely takes some time for me to warm up to him, but this time I won't be doing it just for Sky sake. I will make an effort for Musa sake as well." Bloom apologized to Musa and Flora before walking toward her room.

"I don't know how, but some how Riven has found a champion in you. I'm jealous, but as long as you don't try to steal him away from me. We're cool." Musa smiled and continued to talk. "Do you like anyone in particular?"

"There is no one in particular," Flora answered and moved up from the couch. She slowly twisted her fingers around.

A few days later Flora was found searching through the Black-Mud Swamp for rare species of flowers with Riven. She was waddling through the water when Riven's voice interrupted her train of thought

"Tell me again why I'm rummage through this swamp for an obscure plant? Riven sulked while scanning the dense swamp area for one blasted plant.

"I don't know," She looked up toward Riven, "but I appreciate your help."

"Whatever," Riven sat down and leaned against the tree watching Flora searched for her flower.

"Are you going to help me?" She asked when she looked up and saw him relaxing against a tree with his hands tuck behind his head. Riven closed his eyes and ignored the dark-skinned fairy. Flora glanced at Riven before grabbing a fist full of mud from the bottom of lake and slowly walked toward Riven.

"I'll advise you to stop whatever you are doing if I was you," Riven said out loud while still leaning against the tree with his eyes shut. Flora jumped when she heard him speak, but continued to move closer with the mud still her hands. Riven couldn't had seen her with his eyes closed or could he? Just this once she's not going to be the most cautious person in a group. She can actually be daring and how long can she put up with his conceited attitude without knocking him down a peg or two.

"Just this once," She whispered trying to build up her confidence. Flora stood a few feet in front of Riven and threw the mud at his face.

Nothing will ever replace Flora's memory of the look Riven gave her as the mud oozed down his face and neck. His purple eyes bored down on her as his expression moved from shock to anger.

"Remember I'm your friend," she slowly backed up when Riven stalked toward her

"What friend? I don't see a friend." Riven bellowed.

"You need to calm down. What can I do to make it up to you?" Flora pleaded as she backed up to a tree.

Riven wiped the mud from his face and grinned, "What can you do? I'll tell you what you can do for me. If you do a small favor for me, I'll forget that you threw mud in my face."

"What do you want me to do?"

"Simple, I want you to play a prank on Sky and Brandon. I know just the prank that should do the trick."

"What is it?"

"Oh no, you have to wait to find out. Also I found something you've been looking for," Riven stood in front of Flora and bended down to pick up a flower next to her feet. "I believe you were looking for this flower."

Riven held the _Lanicera caprifolium_, before handing it over to Flora, "Are you ready to go?"

Flora nodded and followed Riven to his levabike. She held on to Riven's waist as he drove her back to Alfea and let her off at the entrance. Tecna stood off to the side of the entrance, talking to a fellow classmate about the latest technology from her home planet. Flora climbed out the levabike and began to walk on campus when she felt a light press on her shoulder.

"What were you doing with Riven?" Tecna teal eyes bored down into Flora's face.

"He was helping me look for the _Lanicera caprifolium_." Flora had the overwhelming urged to look down at her feet as her foot began to dig into the dirt.

"I didn't know you was good friend with Riven," Tecna paused and took a deep breathe. "You shouldn't be good friend with Riven if you have spent the same length time as the rest of us did. So I would assume that you are spending extra time getting to know Riven to encourage him to ask Musa out."

Flora lifted up her eyes to face Tecna and said, "I've been spending time with Riven trying to get him to open up to me. I understand now, why he's been so hot and cold with Musa. It shouldn't be long before Riven ask Musa out if he desires."

"You need to be careful, Flora. I don't want you to get hurt in the process of helping Musa."

Flora looked at Tecna confuse, "What do you mean? There is nothing going on between Riven and me."

"You might not think so, but when I saw you with Riven, everything clicked. You might not have noticed, but you have change. You barely pay attention to your surrounding and you have been so subdued lately as if your mind has been somewhere else or on someone else."

"You are joking right? I would never fall for Riven especially knowing how much he means to Musa. Your observation is wrong," Flora angered turn away and began walking across campus toward her room.

"Please Flora," Tecna grabbed hold to her arm forcing her to turn toward her, "I'm not trying to hurt you, but I see all the warning sign and I refuse to let you get hurt without a warning. Don't get to involve with Riven. You have a habit of attaching all of your heart to a problem and Riven is the problem. Continue to help Riven, but don't give him all of your heart. He might not be able to return your feelings."

"You don't have to worry about me. I know what I'm doing," Flora quickly turned around and ran across campus toward her room. Tecna was left standing looking at her disappearing form.

"That's what they always say,"

Flora sat down on the bed leaning against the headboard of her bed. She could not help but think about to her conversation with Tecna. Was she seeing to much or to little?

"I need to stop thinking about this. I could never like Riven. I hope Musa appreciates my effort." Flora mumbled. She turned around and hugged the green pillow on her bed before sending the pillow across the room. Flora moved grudge from her bed toward Musa's room

A soft haunting melody was coming from Musa and Tecna's room. Flora softly knocked before opening the door. Musa sat on her bed playing her saxophone with her eyes closed.

"Musa!"

Musa stopped playing and opened her eyes. She noticed Flora standing nervous by the door. Placing her sax on the bed, she pointed to a space Flora could sit at.

"Okay Flora, what do you have to tell me?"

"I'm just a little upset about something that was told to me. I hope you know that I was never intentional hurt you."

"I know," Musa replied.

Bloom and Stella was lounging on one of the couch in the lounge, while Tecna and Musa sat at the table playing a board game with Flora helping Tecna cheat

"I'm bored!" Stella yelled in the room.

"Will you please hold the noise down, Stella? I'm about to win despite Flora help." Musa glared at Flora, who quickly looked down to examine her fingernails.

"I don't know. It looks like Flora help is putting Tecna in the lead," Bloom contradicted Musa.

Flora turned toward Bloom to share a smile when she noticed a guest at the door. Riven was leaning casual against the wall with his arms crossed around his chest.

"May we help you, Riven?" Flora asked as the rest of girls turned their head toward the door.

"I hope you know it is strictly prohibit for a male to enter a fairy dorm room," Tecna stated while looking from Riven and Musa from the table.

"I know and have permission. May I speak with Musa for a moment?" Riven asked standing next to the door.

Musa looked to Flora before moving from the chair toward the door. "I'll be right back," Musa said as she closed the door behind her.

Stella moved form the couch and grabbed (sp?) Bloom arm moving toward the door, "Don't say a word. I want to hear this," Stella leaned her ear against the door.

"We should leave them alone. I'm positive they do not want an audience overhear their conversation," Flora sad.

"Hush! Let us be. It's not everyday Riven come by and asks to speak with Musa. It sounds like he is trying to ask her out. We are giving Musa same amount of discretion that we give everyone else none," Stella replied.

Stella and Bloom quickly moved fro the door to the couch just as Musa walked back into the room. Musa leaned against eh door with a bemused expression on her face. She walked back toward the table with a silly smile and sat down.

"Well?" Flora asked staring into Musa's flush face.

"Riven ask her out," Stella answered. Musa turned glaring at Stella while Stella continued, "It's obvious."

"When and where are you going?" Bloom questioned.

"We need to help you pick out an outfit. You obvious can't go dress as you are," Stella stated.

"He asked me to go out tomorrow and I said yes, "Musa answered. "And I don't know where I'm going."

"Good we still have time to prepare, but first we need to see if you have anything presentable in your closet, "Stella said while walking toward Tecna and Musa's room.

"I don't need your help!"

"Oh please, I've seen how you dress. You definitely need to burn most of your clothes," Stella said from inside Musa's room.

"My stuff!" Musa quickly ran into her room.

Tecna and Flora looked at each other before looking back toward Musa and Stella. Bloom stood torn between staying or leaving to help out Musa, but she eventually gave in and decided to help Musa.

"I'm going to Musa's room. Someone has to help Musa control Stella," Bloom hurried toward to Musa's room.

"What do you think?" Flora asked Tecna.

"There is high probability that Musa might maim Stella," Tecna replied.

"I DON'T NEED YOUR HELP!" Musa's scream reached the lounge.

"Congratulation," Tecna said.

"For what?" Flora questioned.

"You talk Riven into asking Musa for a date and I want to apologize for what I said."

"You don't have to. You were trying to protect Musa and myself."

"No, I was wrong. I analyzed the situation wrong and I need to apologize. I'm sorry. Will you be okay?" Tecna asked.

Flora glanced at Tecna. Tecna has never been this observant. She slowly chewed on her bottom lip while debating the question in her head. How could she not be happy for Musa, but who will be there for her? Will she find her own Prince charming? "I'm happy for Musa, but I fear that I'm going to be the ninth wheel after everyone pair off. Is there someone for me?" Flora wrapped her arms around her legs and laid her head on top of her knee.

"Don't worry there's someone for you. Just think of the good you done for Musa. You always wanted to bring joy to your friends and right now Musa is happy. Now stop ruining the mood and let us help Stella pick Musa's dress," Tecna held on to Flora's hand, dragging Flora toward Musa and her room.

"You can't wear that on a date!" Stella glanced over Musa dark red pant suit. "You need something that show you are a woman and not one of the guys."

"I don't need your help!" Musa looked back at her reflection in the mirror.

"Come on someone agree with me. You still have enough time to change before he arrives," Stella pleaded looking at her friends who quickly looked down at their nail when she tried to rally their support. "Some type of friends you are," Stella continued. "Who won't help a friend from making a fashion disaster?"

"Stella, let Musa wears what she wants. Riven wants to date Musa because of who she is and her style is a part of her." Bloom defended.

Flora quickly noticed the argument will soon escalate and she wanted no part. She quietly walked out of Musa and Tecna room and headed out of the suite. Flora took the bus to the mall and walked to her favorite store to buy some herbs. As Flora was turning a corner, she bumped into the young man in front of her.

His notebook scattered on the floor as he pushed himself off the ground and offered a hand to Flora. Flora looked down to the ground while murmuring an apology, but suddenly looked up at the offer hand.

"Thank you," Flora said as he pulled up from the ground. She continued to stare at the young man; .who was now picking up his scattered belongs. She quickly helped him pick up his notebooks. "I'm really sorry. I wasn't looking where I was going. I just had so many things on my mind."

"Forget about it." He said and presented his hand, "My name is Helia and you are?"

Flora blushed before replying, "Flora, Nice to meet you." Flora shook Helia's hand.

"I hope we run into each other again, but hopeful under better condition. I have to go Flora. Good bye, "Helia gave quick bow and began walking in the opposite direction.

Flora turned and watched Helia disappear into the crowd of people in the mall. She slowly brought her hands to her cheeks and noticed how warm her cheeks felt. Flora turned away and walked toward the Potion Store.

AN: I had first uploaded this story on 4Kids message board/forum under Kulia Makani, but I didn't receive many critiques. I'm also looking for a beta reader if you are interest please leave message in review. I had wanted to end this story as a one-shot, but I just don't know. Thank you.


End file.
